1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computing resources, and more particularly to providing macro commands to a computing resource by means of gestures, or sign language, or some other image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing resources are frequently used in environments where it is difficult for the user to physically touch a keyboard or a pointing device such as a mouse. For example, the user may be wearing gloves or other protective gear, or may be in an environment where the user""s fingers are too dirty to operate the device. Additionally, there may be circumstances where the computing resource is remote from the user and it is not possible, or safe or convenient for a user to physically touch a keyboard for controlling the remote computing resource.
The foregoing problems are solved, in one aspect of the invention by providing a method including the steps of capturing an image; electronically comparing the captured image to at least one stored image having a command associated therewith, and determining if there is a match within a pre-determined threshold; and executing the associated command.
In a further aspect, the invention includes the step of electronically associating each of a plurality of images with a different command.
In a yet further aspect, the capturing step comprises capturing an image in a near-field image pattern.
In a yet further aspect of the invention, the capturing step comprises capturing an image resulting from the cumulative changes between a plurality of captured image patterns.
In a yet further aspect of the invention, the comparing step comprises varying the predetermined threshold based on a parameter.
In a yet further aspect of the invention, the comparing step comprises varying the predetermined threshold based on a system status.
In a yet further aspect, the invention comprises the step of a user creating the image by moving an object having increased detectability by an image capture device.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the object being moved is at least one glove.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises an image driven computing resource including: an image capture device to capture an image; a database of previously stored images; a computer device programmed to compare the captured image with at least one image in the database and determine if there is a match to an image in the database of previously stored images to within a predetermined threshold, and, if a match is found, then performing a command associated with the matched previously stored image.
In yet a further embodiment, the invention comprises a computer program product including: a computer usable medium having computer readable program code embodied therein for controlling a computing resource with captured images, comprising: code for receiving at least one captured image pattern and determining an image therefrom; code for comparing the determined image to images stored in an image database and determining if there is a matched image within a predetermined threshold; code for associating a matched image to a command; and code for executing the command.